Tabatha Brisk
| title = chief medical officer | stationed = | rank = Commander }} Tabatha Brisk was a 24th century Starfleet doctor and former chief medical officer of the . Early life and education Brisk was a Mi'kmaq Native American, born (2350) on Earth, in Listuguj, Quebec. Her father died during her childhood. The impact instilled in her a desire to help people, compelling her to later pursue a medical career. While in high school, attending the Listuguj Education Complex, she volunteered as a nurse at Quebec's Soldiers Memorial Hospital. Deciding to become a doctor of space medicine, she joined Starfleet, attending Starfleet Medical School from 2368 to 2376. At some point she married Matthew, a professor at Starfleet Medical. The couple had some marital problems. They had no children. :It has not been revealed whether Brisk was Tabatha's maiden name or married name. Starfleet From 2372 to 2374 Brisk participated in a hospital-related program for senior graduates, while continuing to work as a medical student at Soldier's Memorial. She completed her Starfleet medical training in 2376, but was not placed to a deep space vessel until 2378 when she was assigned to the for the ship's maiden voyage. Later that year, her husband died, and she returned to Earth to attend his funeral, one of the few times she ever took an official leave. In 2379 she earned her doctorate and was promoted to be the Arcadia s chief medical officer. On the Arcadia Brisk's warm, friendly manner made her an instant favorite with most of the ship's crew. She became good friends with Stephen April, going so far as to remain his personal physician after he semi-permanently retired in 2382, although she did not assume this role until the ship itself had been decommissioned sometime afterwards. While on board the Arcadia Brisk became close to other personnel, including Eve Ordalani, as well as her own nurse, Layla Roberts. During the period from 2382 to 2385, while the ship was out of service, she worked at Starfleet Medical's Earth branch, in addition to her duties as April's doctor. When the Arcadia was recommissioned in 2385, she returned at April's request to resume her position as CMO, a position she held until 2387. Service record and promotions *2355 - 2368: Listuguj Education Complex *2366 - 2378: Soldier's Memorial Hospital *2368 - 2376: Starfleet Medical School *2378 - 2379: UFS Arcadia - Head Nurse (Warrant Officer to Chief Warrant Officer), Assistant Chief Medical Officer (Ensign to Lieutenant junior-grade) *2379 - 2382: UFS Arcadia - Chief Medical Officer (Lt. JG to Lt.-Cmdr.) *2382 - 2385: Starfleet Medical - Research Assistant (Lt.-Cmdr.) *2385 - 2387: UFS Arcadia - Chief Medical Officer (Lt.-Cmdr. to Commander) Background *The character of Tabatha Brisk was self-named after a real person, Tabatha Brisk of Listuguj, Quebec, who originally wrote the character since Arcadia began. *On Star Trek: Arcadia, images of real-life actors are used to simulate characters. In this sense Tabatha Brisk was "played" by Native American actress , who hails from the same region as the real Tabatha Brisk. External links * Brisk, Tabatha Brisk, Tabatha Brisk, Tabatha Brisk, Tabatha Brisk, Tabatha Brisk, Tabatha